


refreshments.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series involving the characters of Haikyū!! and their favorite food.





	1. milk bread. (oikawa tōru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Milk Bread 】 ;**  
>  A lofty, feathery white bread that is a staple at bakeries in Asia.  
>   
> 

The prefecture of Miyagi was expected to be graced with mellow weather.  
  


Citizens took advantage of such a calming diurnal, be it from indulging in the smell of newly divided grass to delightful chirps of soaring fowls, individuals relaxed in tranquility. having seen the forecast, it made it easier for you to decide on visiting your significant other - Oikawa Tōru.

Upon your arrival a look of delight revealed upon his expression when you revealed the pan of freshly baked Milk bread. Tōru was pleased as if he'd soon partake in a creamy, velvety indulgence, a simple process but a rewarding one regardless.

A delicate confection like was ideal for the weather, especially when it was just between you two.

Yet somehow the sweet nourishment was forgotten as a pair of powerful arms were bound around your waist, a chest so warm and enchanting it relived your nerves within a mere few seconds. Gentle sounds of steady breathing began lulling you asleep, there was no way you could experience anything other than the wholesome sentiment he offered.

In spite of the weather outside, you had all the soothing tangibility you needed.


	2. agedashi tofu. (iwaizumi hajime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Agedashi Tofu 】 ;**  
>  A Japanese way to serve hot tofu, usually deep fried until golden brown.  
>   
> 

Business bustled through a local Oden stand regardless of the late hours.

 

A sullen atmosphere dragged over the soothing night air, unable to say anything that would possibly make more lighthearted and hopeful - silence was the only option until the destination would come in sight. Strolling down the quiet sidewalk with your faithful yet equally lugubrious companion - Iwazumi Hajime.

The grueling battle against Karasuno ended in vain, valiant efforts were left respected and noticed but the satisfaction wasn't for Aobajōsai to claim and rejoice over. In turn, tears were shed as regret filled their tired bodies.

You couldn't stand to see him doleful, just for you two alone, you took him out on a date.

Surprises weren't your greatest forte and you admitted that a handful of times, but entering the small restaurant, hands immediately lifted to cover Hajime's vision taking a seat a table off near the window. Minutes pushed by gently, soon a plate was placed in front of him approximately when your hands were removed from your companion's eyes.

Brown hues darted down to unveil his bewilderment; silken firm tofu, cut into cubes, lightly dusted with potato starch, deep fried until golden brown. It was Agedashi Tofu, his favorite dish.

His bright smile made your heart flutter and cheeks burn, a sensation you adored as much as him.

 


	3. gari gari kun. (nishinoya yū)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Gari Gari Kun 】 ;**  
>  A famous Japanese ice candy popsicle.  
>   
> 

Practice lingered until the nightly hours made its silent reign through the skies.  
  


Against his wishes, you stubbornly stayed and waited patiently, attentively had you watched the rubber spherical object be effortlessly tossed about the court. Posterior, farewells were made, there appeared your always rejuvenating; buoyant sweetheart - Nishinoya Yū.

Exposed skin embraced by a nocturnal grasp upon strolling down the single paved road alongside the diminutive Libero. Conversations rendered soft, lighthearted, speaking comfortably about reoccurring events during the diurnal hours, soon you held up a translucent bag presenting the plastic bag to Yū.

Filled with chilled, pleasant bars of delicious soda flavored Gari Gari Kun.

An exclaim that entailed the high-school student of his obvious excitement over the candy flavored ice, short arms pulled you in for a rather tight squeeze, a chaste kiss planted on your heated cheek. Within seconds said frozen treat placed between his lips the satisfying sensation of crunching on the ice, while his warm hand wrapped around yours.


	4. apple pie. (kozume kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Apple Pie 】 ;**  
>  A fruit pie in which the principal filling ingredient is apple.  
>   
> 

Soft beams of sunshine peeked through sheer curtains.

 

White sheets became ruffled at the sudden movements, exasperated sighs riddled the air, the mashing of plastic buttons sounded shortly after, strands of blonde hair sprawled out on a pillow arms raised in the air by the beckoning concentration hovering about the setter of Nekoma High as well as your companion - Kozume Kenma. 

Words weren't exchanged but even from a simple noise or hum it felt welcoming all the same, bags filled of ingredients, a cheerful simper decorating your lips withdrawing into the quiet kitchen to prepare a saccharine sweet delicacy.

You weren't the type to avidly bake patisserie on a daily basis, but your efforts never went in vain.

Prepared to an average perfection had the apple pie say its final goodbye to the heated oven, its golden brown crust displayed valiant efforts just as a luscious aroma lingered throughout the quaint apartment, catching the attention of Kenma upon bringing a slice filled with superlative affection that needed no verbal explanation.

Sharing a single slice, supple cheeks flared roseate, but it wasn't the pie which was sweet - it was you.


	5. strawberry shortcake. (tsukishima kei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Strawberry Shortcake 】 ;**  
>  A sweet cake or biscuit, usually made with different types of fruit fillings.  
>   
> 

Rain soaked the streets, dampening a once cheery atmosphere.  
  


Despite the sullen weather, citizens remained joyous and determined, some looked forward to purchasing a delightful pastry at the local bakery you worked part-time at, attracting customers both far and wide. However, today was the resounding birthday of your sweet yet always sarcastic darling - Tsukishima Kei.

Business boomed, pastries baked with love to perfection served their purpose in filling the taste-buds with a light, sweet and content sensation. You were keen on saving the very last piece of strawberry shortcake, like your life sorely depended on it. To see his never-changing expression as he would give you a snide remark, it made you smile.

Hours ended in a flash, quick to package the confectionery safely, you departed with bright farewells.

Fingers rapidly tapped against the plastic container as you stood so anxiously in front of Tsukishima's door, your knock gentle and soft, it was barely heard over the rowdy chattering from inside. The door creaked open, its hinges screaming for an oil change, to reveal a familiar tuffle of well kept blonde hair , a small party hat rested upon his tresses - possibly the harmless well doings of Yamaguchi.

Presenting the slice of cake in hand, a loving smile adorning your features, his response was one you expected; A bashing comment of its less than aesthetically pleasing appearance. 

Yet with a warm attitude he accepted, but not without receiving a kiss sweeter than any pastry itself.


	6. hayashi rice. (ushijima wakatoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Hayashi Rice 】 ;**  
>  Hashed beef rice or Hayashi rice is a dish popular in Japan as a Western-style dish.   
>   
> 

A gentle breeze gracefully glided along the room, filling it with a pleasant atmosphere.

Wearing a floral printed apron, attention fixated upon the stainless steel pot resting on the stove's flaming burner. A thick demi-glace sauce colored a warm ochre accompanied by onions, mushrooms and the signature item ; beef. This congenial recipe prepared diligently by you was made only for your dearest - Ushijima Wakatoshi.

You sought this day as a pressing matter, Shiratorizawa Academy won yet another game against another school, however you expected nothing less from the ❝ powerhouse ❞ academy ranked among the Top 8 of Japan. Time dwindled at its invigorating pace, soon Ushijima will say his farewells to the academy itself.

The delicate expression he'd soon give you was a priceless reward no one could replace.

Carrying a plate bigger than both your palms, weighed down by both freshly steamed rice and stew, placed upon the refined wooden table. Sparse intervals passed, the familiar creek of a door caught your interest immediately, happiness shining over your features once the tall silhouette of your beloved sauntered in the dining room, beckoned by the smell of Hayashi rice.

Only you were given the permission to delay within this seldom view - his smile.


	7. tonkotsu ramen. (azumane asahi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Tonkotsu Ramen 】 ;**  
>  Rich, delicious pork and chicken broth with fresh noodles, soft yolk eggs that melt in the mouth pork belly.  
>   
> 

Clear skies stretched through the quaint suburban town, allowing the local citizens to finally relish in the delightfully warm weather.

An opportunity to splurge in openly presented itself to you, without hesitation you accepted it, lacing your fingers around the base of your trusty cellular device that served you through thick and thin nearly everyday, this was a perfect day to spend alongside your caring confidant - Asahi Azumane.

In spite of not having a planned outing with the tall male you saw as your soft bear to cuddle with during the Sunday afternoons the both of you would spend together wrapped up in one another's whole embrace, sharing kisses and stimulating the mind with light conversations.

Oh how lovely it would be if Sunday's would come around more often during the week.

Time graciously remained faithful, just as the two of you strolled down the empty streets of Torono, holding hands whilst speaking, in the far distance had Aozora Ramen appeared bringing fond memories of the past both you and Asahi spent together. Sharing a generous bowl of savory Tonkotsu ramen under the steam of freshly made noodles accompanied by other delicious ingredients. The content smile on his face the moment the broth further brought his taste-buds to paradise.

Even when spending Sunday's on the couch was pleasant - moments like those were truly more sympathetic.


	8. famima chicken. (kyōtani kentarō)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Famima Chicken 】 ;**  
>  Fried chicken sold in convenience stores.  
>   
> 

The weather was chillingly odd, despite its rising season.  


Cherry blossoms gliding from their homes above ground, to decorated concrete pavements in such a beautiful manner, the sun - shining bright in all its glory shifted from behind the clouds every so often. You spent this deviating lovely diurnal alongside your always irritable seeming steady - Kentarō Kyōtani.

A trip to the convenience store didn't seem like an ideal location to engage on a date, neither of you paid any liberal attention to the facts as it was nothing more than a simple outing like any other you've been on.

The peaceful atmosphere residing in the store upon arrival welcomed you with open arms. 

It took no less than a few minutes to locate what Kyōtani desired, the small wrapper heating up your hands. Stepping outside carrying the newly purchased edible material a smug smile curled at your lips, waving the unveiled fried nourishment dangerously close to Kyōtani's tightly closed crevice, for his refusals of taking a single bite were as strong as his spikes. Oh, but he couldn't last very long in saying _❛no'_ to someone like you, persistence was a fore to be reckoned with, between inaudible mumbles and possible insults - teeth were bare to bite and tear a piece of said warm provision from the marrow whole. 

That sweet querulous glare he sent you did no justice but made you fall in love with him all over again.


	9. french fries. (yamaguchi tadashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 French Fries 】 ;**  
>  Batonnet or allummete cut potatoes that are normally deep-fried but could also be cooked in an oven.  
>   
> 

The diurnal was bright and serene in its highest peak blessing the town of Torono with its jubilant weather.  


Sunday afternoon granted a peaceful chance for citizens to comfortably relax without any problems arising. Residing within a local restaurant just up the road from your apartment complex, despite the heaping bundle of homework that needed attention; you spent this final weekend day with your beloved - Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Arriving hand in hand bringing a gentle lighthearted atmosphere along with you both, despite its well-known acquaintance in the suburban town, the brasserie remained surprisingly empty with only few individuals indulging in their choice of edible material.

A spot located by the window, rays of sun shining so brightly upon the table drew you in immediately.

Once claiming the tranquil table by the large window, both you and Tadashi partook the shareable plate of freshly made french fries, though they were spot and floppy much to your significant other's favor. The warming smile adorning his adorable features made your heart flutter so lightly the sensation of floating over clouds became apparent to you.

The idyllic image made you want to spend your Sunday afternoons with Tadashi more often.


	10. pork curry. (kageyama tobio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Pork Curry 】 ;**  
>  A dish of meat, vegetables, etc., cooked in an Indian-style sauce of strong spices and turmeric and typically served with rice.  
>   
> 

Streams of light strolled along the calm sidewalk pavement, bright skies granted the fair day a time of alleviation.  


Brisk winds soothed the mind and body with swift endeavors, truly a diurnal to spend lolling about outside with loved ones and close friends, however, it wasn't such an exuberant time for you. Hushed inside a quaint abode tending dolefully to someone with a summer cold, your dearest companion - Kageyama Tobio.

Wrapped up in hefty blankets the setter laid in bed as sunlight peeked through closed curtains, his trademark scowl adorning his features at your reluctance of avoiding close contact, the last Tobio wanted was for you to have the flu along with him.

Claiming to not have heard him - you progress on with your plans of caring for him. 

Though it may not have been rice porridge, pork curry stuck to your mind for a warm dish for him to masticate, but as the dish simmered lightly in the steel pot, you riddled off to Tobio's room, allowing sunlight to invade and conquer as curtains opened. Arms bound around the neck of your sweetheart with a smile on your lips, his protests reaching you.

Once more, you claimed to not have heard him through his face-mask.


	11. shoyu ramen. (sawamura daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Shoyu Ramen 】 ;**  
>  Shoyu ramen soup is a clear, brown broth flavored with soy sauce (shoyu).   
> The soup is usually made of chicken broth but often contains other meats such as pork, beef or fish depending on the region.  
>   
> 

Summer's harsh humidity beaten down on the suburban town, cicadas at their prime.  
  


Lounging about the couch in front of the television basking under the cool breeze of the on going air conditioner, lazily watching a simple but entertaining cartoon whilst relaxing on the peaceful Saturday afternoon accompanying your companion - Daichi Sawamura. 

Until both of you decided it was high time to have something to eat, but with the torrid weather outside, the conclusive decision was to fend off of whatever was left in the refrigerator, sparse ingredients that led to you both making homemade ramen. 

An eruption of snickers escaped Daichi as you stood dumbfounded - the noodles needed to be made by hand. 

Along the way of preparing the noodles, with the lack of knowledge of kneading them and frankly videos weren't helping either, the ordeal transitioned into a miniature fest of coating one another with the flour coating the counter-top, and thank goodness for the bag of Mai Lao Da egg noodles residing in the cabinet.

Though the noodles didn't go as planned - the day went by comfortably, sharing a partially handmade bowl of shoyu ramen.


	12. yakiniku. (bokuto kōtarō)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **【 Yakiniku 】 ;**  
>  A Japanese style of cooking bite-sized meat (usually beef and offal) and vegetables on gridirons or griddles over flame.  
>   
> 

Precipitation rolled upon glass-pane windows, pelting the transparent material continuously, drowning citizens in driveling conditions.   
  


Unconsciously this weather hadn't the slightest bit of affect on your wistful plans, strolling along the busy sidewalk adorning a cheery simper as fingers grasped the handle of the decorative umbrella, for this day was simply a beatific date with your always eccentric companion - Bokuto Kōtarō.

The moment pairs of feet stepped inside the lively restaurant its toasty air touched your bleak skin warming your entity within seconds, minutes scooted on by and both you sat in silence, eyes glued sorely upon the grill in the center of the booth like table.

An array of vibrant shades of pink and red displayed openly on the metal griddle.

The familiar sizzling of meat emitted a never ending aroma so mouthwatering it was nearly inadmissible to wait for its bronzed complexion to show, busying your attention and palpable appetite with bits of Gom-ae and cabbage until the non-existent clock would dwindle to zero and the moment of truth would begin, that all came down to whomever was the very least quickest.

Chopsticks would crusade to claim bits of gently charred meat exchanging hearty laughs and warm smiles, the rain could never soil the radiant ambiance you both created together.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> wow a brand new series,  
> this is actually from my deviantart account but  
> but i decided to move it here, updates will be everyday for  
> a short amount of time, thanks.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Haruichi Furudate.  
>   
> 


End file.
